uoniafandomcom-20200213-history
Uonia Wikia
Uonia is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License. http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0 Map o' Uonia (Work in Progress) Welcome to Uonia, a world where leaders are immortal, and where the world shifts and strokes at every second, the greater the person is in influence and power, the less time changes them. If you are new to Uonia, remember that war never changes, and neither will any nation be perfect. If you are creating a nation, remember to have its flaws and weaknesses listed out clearly and loud, along with lore, government info, and other information. __FORCECATEGORYGALLERY__ Timeline and Events (WORK IN PROGRESS) 0 AC .]] THE ANCIENT ERA BEGINS 100 AC History begins recording in Strife. Strife forms towns and cities. The People's Republic of Strife is created. Vikings of Strife travel to Sermantus to colonize it. 200 AC Humans begin roaming Sermantus. Kingdoms of Sermantus begin forming. The 11 Kingdoms of Sermantus form together. The First Human Empire is formed. The Great Nothern War occurs. The Second Human Empire is formed. Tambora Islands is discovered. 300 AC Ancient Bagolians roam around Proventius. Bagolia becomes an empire. 400 AC Vadican is founded. Bronyland is founded. 500 AC 600 AC 700-765 AC The WCR Revolution occurs. 0 PC THE PROVENTIAN ERA BEGINS The three kingdoms of Chone, Devin's Legion, and Squeaklandia form the UFS. 100 PC The Great Velentos Conflict occurs. 200 PC 300 PC The Great War I occurs. 400 PC The Great War I ends. 500 PC The Adagnitio Revolution occurs. The Empire of Velentos is formed. Conquest of Proventius Occurs. 600 PC - 700 PC UFS enters a great civil war. WCR and Agartha's relations have been severely strained. 700-800 PC UFS and Agartha restore relations with WCR. UFS is suffering a political crisis, with seperatist protests. Adagnitio restores relations with WCR. WCR enters an economic boom. WCR denounces Bagolia. Troy I is assassinated by someone unknown. Troy II is the new king of Agartha. WCR demands Troy II to step down from the throne due to human right issues. Agartha burns the constitution. WCR invades Agartha. War of Thrones begin. Agartha surrenders, WCR makes peace with all other opposing nations. WCR annex portions of habitable land from Agartha. Agartha becomes a republic. Agartha becomes a puppet state of WCR. Chase is shot while visiting the graves of fallen WCR soldiers and Troy I Chase falls into a coma from shock. The vice president of WCR announces that he will be taking responsibility of WCR while Chase recovers. 900 PC UPF Proventius Front is created, with the founding members being WCR and Agartha. Adagnitio joins as a permanent veto member of the UPF, and is the economic and social leader. WCR takes control of the UPF military. Adagnitio annexes the disputed islands of Velentos after a council is held in Lochinver, WCR. Vinny, Devin, and Anthony of UFS visit Chase Smith during his coma, warming relations between UFS and WCR. WCR begins controlling The Agarthian Republic. UFS Politically Collapses back into Squeaklandia, Chone, and Devin's Legion. The Squeaklandian War Starts. After a few days, Chone merges with Devin's Legion. Devin's Legion joins UPF. Vadican changes its name to Gonthola Devin's Legion and Gonthola declare war on Squeaklandia. Squeaklandia is defeated and is split in half by Gonthola and Devin's Legion. 0 VC THE RESIGNATION ERA BEGINS Chase awakens, and the next day resigns as president. ''-PRESENT-'' Latest things changed, Dont worry, Winuks does 95% of the work! Category:Browse __FORCETOC__